


Silent Nights: A Crow And Siren Fic

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Amnesia, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crystal Tokyo, Death and Rebirth, F/F, Found Each Other, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Crow, Lesbian Sex, Memories in the form of Nightmares, Protective Crow, Recovered Memories, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Senshi Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow were alot closer to each other than Crow would publicly allow to be known. She was always bitter with Siren about something, and yet, she never could stay mad for long. Had she known that her days with Siren would have been cut short, she probably would have been a little nicer. Now Crow, probably the only satistic Senshi of the bunch, is without her love, and wishes she hadn't always been so cross, and had been a little nicer more often. R rating for Yuri, harsh language, sexual sceens/lemon(slightly graphic), ect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to Fanfiction.net on January 16, 2004, when I had no reliable form of spell checking, so I apologize NOW for any and all spelling and grammar issues that arise. I hadn't copied it over here until now because I hadn't wanted both accounts to become too much the same, but right now I have NOTHING but Yaoi on this account... So, it's time to mix things up with a little Yuri. ^_*
> 
> Oh, also, I wrote it all in SCRIPT format.
> 
> Author's Original Notes: This fan-fic is mainly centered around the "Evil Senshi" Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren. It starts out the night before Siren's plan to fight the Senshi, where she ended up with all of them at once, and even though she failed to distroy them, she succeeded in forcing them all to reveal their true identities. It then pics up the night after her plan has been executed, and then skips ahead into the Silver Melinnium, marking a whole new year after Siren's death. This is also set durring the Anime, but you will also see/hear of Heavy Metal Pappillon, Lethe and Mnemosyne, and Phi and Chi (as "the others" in the first half), perposing that they WERE indeed there, but just didn't get the chance to be set into action before it was over with. It also refferences Crow's final battle in the Manga where she fought and attacked Phobes and Demos in order to try and take Rie's Star Seed, only this isn't refferenced as her last battle. Crow and Siren's names are given in order they would be in Japan, last name first, first name last. Also, the theory of Siren and warm water mentioned later on in the bath house is mainly a fan-made theory, there's no proof that it's happening. Also, senority amongst the Sailor Anamates, wether any of them knew each other before Galaxia took their Star Seeds, who had been taken over by Galaxia first, and who had been sent to steel who's Star Seed before reaching Earth are also all fan-made assumptions.

 

  
_**SILENT NIGHTS** _

****************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****************************************************************************************************************************

 

CROW: *Walks through the hall, looking for Siren, her whip tightly clutched in her hands.* I can't believe that girl...! Where has she gotten off to now...? Honestly, she's hopeless... *Crow goes to look in Siren's room, before she even opens the door, she can faintly hear the sound of crying.* Siren...? *Crow slowly pushes the door open, to find Siren curled up in a ball on her bed, her face and pillow soaked from tears. No matter how upset she got with Siren, she never could stay mad at her when she cried. Crow heaved a sigh and quietly sliped in through the door and pushed it closed.* Siren-Chan...? *Sits on the bed beside Siren and gently pusts a hand on her shoulder.* What's wrong...?

SIREN: *Sees Crow's whip in her hand and curls into an even tighter ball.* Crow...? *Siren sniffled, wipping away a tear.* Are you still mad at me about today?

CROW: *Sighs, tosses her whip on the floor, and gently pulls Siren into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around Siren.* No, Siren. You know I can't stay mad at you for long. I'm a little dissappointed, but not mad. I know you tried your best...

SIREN: At least you're not mad... Mistress Galaxia was furrious with me... I'm afraid of failling her again, I don't want to end up like Iron Mouse... *She sniffled a little and wrapped her arms around Crow, laying her head just between Crow's breast and shoulder. Crow could feel her trembeling.*

CROW: *Tightly hugs Siren up to her.* It's ok, Siren... At least she's giving you the chance to redeem yourself, right...? She wanted you to be punished for your failure tonight and I told her I'd handle it... But, I haven't got the heart to raise my whip to you when you're like this... I promise I'll do what I can to convince her to be more patient with you. Besides, if all finally goes right for a change, tomorrow, Mistress Galaxia will be very pleased with you. *Gently kisses Siren's forehead.* It's a wonderful plan, Siren-Chan, I'm sure it'll work. Once those horrible Senshi are out of our way, finding the Star Seeds will be a bit easier. ^_^ I'll be cheering you on. *She can still feel Siren trembeling a little.* Siren, please... Stop crying... Everything will be fine. *Gently kisses Siren's lips, causing Siren to suddenly forget everything except Crow's gentle touch.

SIREN: Mmm...? *Two stray tears escape Siren's eyes, as she finally manages to calm down.* Crow...? You promise to be gentle tonight...?

CROW: *Smiles, and nods.* I promise... No whips, no candlesticks, no ice... *Gently kisses Siren again, lightly pushing her back against the bed.* Just us... *Slowly begins to pull Siren's clothes off of her, and drops each piece on the floor. She pationately kisses Siren's lips, then gently trails her own down Siren's neck to her left nipple.*

SIREN: *Gasps pleasurabley at the feel of Crow's toung tracing over her nipple.* Oh, Crow...! That feels wonderful...! <3

CROW: *Kisses Siren's lips again, forcing her toung inside Siren's mouth, this time, she pulls away, smiles and whispers.* Shh... Just relax... Lay back and enjoy yourself, but keep it down. We don't want Mistress Galaxia or one of the others to hear you... They'll know I'm not punishing you like I said I would, then Mistress Galaxia will have my hide, instead of yours... Or both of ours, if we're not careful... *Siren nods in understanding and does as she's told, although, Crow's gentle hands and mouth carressing her body made it a bit difficult not to make it sound as though she were enjoying herself too much.*

****************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****************************************************************************************************************************

CROW: *Is standing outside, late the next night, when Siren finally comes back, weak and weary from battle.* Siren...!? *Runs over to Siren, throughing her arms around the beautiful Senshi.* I was worried, you should have been back hours ago! What happened...!?

SIREN: It didn't work, Crow...

CROW: It didn't work...? You're beautiful plan didn't work...? *Hugs Siren up close.* What happened, Siren?

SIREN: There were too many at once... I didn't expect all of them to show up... I barely stood a chance against all of them...

CROW: Damn...! I knew I should have gone with you... *Sighs and gently runs a hand through Siren's hair.* It's ok, Siren... I'm sure Mistress Galaxia will understand... But we'd better wait until tomorrow to say anything. She's in a bad mood, and Nyanko just went in there to talk to her a few minutes ago...

SIREN: *Suddenly perks up, remembering something.* I know Sailor Moon's true identity... Mistress Galaxia HAS to give me another chance...! I know who has the Star Seed...! I've seen it, Crow...! I really have, I didn't make it up when I told her I knew who had it, it's just a matter of time until I get my hands on it.

CROW: *Excitedly.* Really...!? Who, who is it, Siren...!?

SIREN: *Shakes her head.* No, I can't tell you, right now... I wanna' keep it a secrete. You'll find out, if you'll come with me, tomorrow.

CROW: *Lets go of Siren and places her hands on her hips, almost scowling at Siren.* You're not afraid I'll steal your tag, are you, Siren?

SIREN: No, not you. But suppose one of the others were to hear me tell you, they might go after it themselves and beat me to it.

CROW: *Sighs.* Good point... Ok, ok, I'll go with you and help you get it tomorrow. I have to admit, I'm curious. Besides, once we have that Star Seed, maybe we can finally put this all behind us. *Yauns.* It's getting late, let's go back inside and get some sleep, hmm...? *Siren smiles, nods, and follows Crow back inside. Crow gently wraps an arm around Siren and pulls her up close as they walk through the door.* How about sleeping in my room, tonight? *Lightly kisses Siren's cheek.* I promise to be as gentle as I was last night. ^_^ <3

SIREN: *Smiles and nods.* That's an opportunity I wouldn't want to pass up.

****************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****************************************************************************************************************************

*Almost a year had passed since Siren's death before Usagi and Mammoru married and the world froze for a thousand years, before becomming Crystal Tokyo. Galaxia was no longer possessed by Chaos, and everything had become relatively peaceful. Crow is found laying on her bed, stairing at the picture of her and Siren that sits on the bedside table, nearly in tears. The clock reads 11:58. Never got over the shock of loosing her beloved Siren. She'd originally hoped that if she'd found the Star Seed, she could get Galaxia to bring Siren back, but thanks to Nyanko, she never had that chance. Then when the black hole began to engulf her, she'd hoped she'd finally be reunited with Siren, but then Princess Fireball and Chibi Chibi nullified the black hole, and Crow was left lying on the side lines, unoticed by the others. Crow's 'shine' was weekened and Galaxia lost track of her. Crow remained in Tokyo, alive, and alone, continuing to work as a movie producer. Even though the thought had crossed her mind a couple of times, she didn't have the nerve to kill herself.*

CROW: *Notices the clock.* Two more minutes, and it will offically be the aniverssary of the day Galaxia took you away from me... *A tear ran down her cheek as she said this. She returned her gase to the picture of her and Siren. Night after night, she had layed there, stairing at it, hopeing it would help comfort her, night after night, she had cried herself to sleep, and occationally, she'd find herself waking up with the picture clutched tightly in her arms, berring against her chest. Tonight, for the first time ever, she actually felt calm and peacefull looking at it. At one point, the picture almost seemed to glow a sea-blue aoura. Crow reached over and took the picture in her hands, and layed it on the bed next to her head. Within seconds, she was asleep. When she awoke, the next morning, the picture was back on the dresser, and she felt as though she'd actually gotten the first full nights sleep she'd had in months. For some reason, she still felt calm and seren, looking at the picture didn't depress her, the fact that Siren had been gone for another whole year didn't upset her, as bad as it had the night before.* Why do I feel this way...? What happened to me last night...? *Crow got up and got dressed. She then went into the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat, and then went out into town. Even though she still missed Siren, she just didn't feel content to sit around the house and mope all day, she felt as though something was calling her to go outside. Crow left the house and went back into town. Somewhere around the OSAP Jewelery Store, Crow thought she heard something, sort of a groan, as if someone were hurt. She looked back into an alley to find a young blue haired woman lying there, bruises all over her.* What on earth...? *She goes over to check on the woman.* Hey, are you ok...? *She kneels down beside the woman and gently rolls her off her side, onto her back. Crow freezes and stares, unbeleivingly at what she's seeing.* It can't be...! Can it...?

****************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

***************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

WOMAN: *A few hours later, the woman wakes up, to find herself laying on a bed.*

CROW: *Walks back into the room.* You're awake...? How are you feeling now, Siren?

WOMAN: How do you know my name...? *She looked up at Crow, a little confused. It was a bit obvious she was still trying to figure out where she was.*

CROW: *Stops dead in her tracks.* "No...!? Can it be she doesn't remember me...!?" Siren...? It's me, Crow... Remember...? *She stood there, hoping Siren would recognise her.* "Well, I guess that explains what happened last night, anyway. I've spent all this time mourning her loss, and NOW I find that she's alive..."

WOMAN: *Shakes her head.* That name doesn't ring a bell...

CROW: *That was like a knife in the heart.* "She really doesn't remember me...!?"

WOMAN: *Sweatdrop.* But then... I seem to be having a hard time remembering anything, right now...? All I remember is my name. My name is Sai Reiko but I remember some sort of nickname or something like that being Siren.

CROW: I'm Karasuma Akane, you used to call me Crow, remember...? *Sits on the edge of the bed next to Siren. Hopeing something would spark in her memmory.*

SIREN: *Shakes her head.* No... I'm afraid I don't. *Notices the picture on the bedside table and picks it up.* This is me...? *Almost starts to cry.* I wish I could remember... *Small flashes of memmory come back to her, but not enough for her to make any sense out of them.*

CROW: *Knows that if all Siren can remember is her name, then there's no point in bringing up Galaxia and the other Sailor Animamates and what happened. It would be too much for Siren to bear. She sighed and gently took the picture back from Siren, placing it back on the bedside table.* It's ok, I'm sure it'll all come back to you, eventually... *Gently hugs Siren, wrapping her arms around her the way she had the night before Siren's last battle with the Sailor Senshi, trying to comfort her. Crow could tell by the look in her eyes that she's frightened over the fact she can't remember anything.* I'm just glad you're all right... What happened to you today, why were you all bruised up when I found you, do you at least remember that?

SIREN: *Shakes her head.* Uhuh... I can't remember anything before I woke up here... *Suddenly, a faint memmory comes to Siren. She sees herself and a woman who looks much like Crow, with long beautiful black bird wings, sitting on a bed. She's curled up in the strange woman's arms, in tears, afraid of something. The only thing holding her together is the woman's gentle touch and her calm, reassuring voice that nothing would happen to her.* "That's odd... That surely can't be her...? She doens't have wings like that...? I wish I could remember more... I know the face, I recognise the embrace, just not the time or place. What happened to me...?" *Suddenly snaps out of her memmory and thoughts, to find that her face and Crow's are touching. Siren quickly jerks away from Crow, and curls up in a ball, next to the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs, and tears about to form in her eyes.*

CROW: *Could kick herself for that one, and Siren can actually tell that she's a bit dissapointed in this reaction.* "I startled her...?" *Sigh.* I'm sorry, Siren-Chan...You must have been through a lot, and now, when you're unable to remember anything, you find yourself with some strange woman hugging up to you... It must be a frightening situation...

SIREN: *Shakes her head and sniffles.* No... That's not it... She slightly turns and lifts up the back of her shirt, showing a large bruise that looked like the mixture of a whip and burn mark. Even though Crow's touch had been light and gentle, she'd still pressed on it enough to make it sting.*

CROW: *Gaps in a combination of anger, sadness, and shock.* You poor thing...! I'm so sorry, I didn't realise...! Dose it hurt bad...?

SIREN: It stings when hit just right... *Looks up at Crow and smiles at her.* It's ok, I'm sure you didn't do it on perpouse, how could you have known about it?

CROW: "Oh, my poor beautiful Siren... You, with the voice and body of an angle, who could possibly have had the nerve to do this to you...? Even I never got this rough with you. It makes me sick, just to think of what you must have gone through to get this way, and it breaks my heart to see you like this, too... I wish you could remember something, if nothing else, just what happened to make you get this way and where you were when it happened. I want to know where you've been all this time, why you didn't come back to me sooner..."

SIREN: *Can tell something's bothering her.* I'm sorry, Miss Karasuma. You seem really nice, I wish I could remember you. *Looks back to the picture of the two of them and sighs.* It looks as though we were really good friends, though?

CROW: *Even though she knows Siren can't help not remembering, every word hits her like a ton of bricks, tearing at her insides, nearly bringing her to tears, once more. She tried not to let Siren see her so upset, as far as she knew, she'd never cried in front of Siren before, and of all times, NOW wasn't the time to start. She looked at Siren and smiled.* There's no reason to appolagise, I'm sure everything will be alright. It'll all come back to you, eventually, I'm sure. Until then, I'll let you stay here and help you get back on your feet. Now, just lay back and rest. I'll start getting dinner ready, you must be hungry? *Siren nodded.* All right then. ^_^ I'll call you when it's done. *Goes back into the kitchen.*

SIREN: *Lays there on the bed, her thoughts returning to Crow's gentle embrace.* "She has such a soft touch... But, why, when I tried to remember her, did I see a woman with Crows' wings?" *Crow's introduction rings back into her head, "I'm Karasuma Akane, you used to call me Crow, remember...?"* "Oh, *sweatdrop.* maybe that's why..." *Looks back over at the picture.* "What kind of relationship did we have together? Were we the best of friends, sisters, cousins...? Why can't I remember?" *She suddenly hears Crow grumbeling to herself about something from the kitchen. She gets up and peaks through a crack in the door.*

CROW: *Sounding very upset.* This is why I felt so calm, last night and this morning...!? She finally comes back to me after all this time. Another whole year of me suffering and crying my eyes out, and she doesn't even remember me...!? *Sighs.* Which means she doesn't remember how we felt for each other... To top things off, I had to find her in the condition she's in. Seeing her bruised like that just irritates me... *A stray tear escapes her eyes and lands on the floor. She stops and rubs both her eyes.* Stop that, Crow...! Don't start crying, and stop being such a bitch about this, just be glad she's back! *She heaves another sigh, trying to calm herself down.* GRRR...! I can't take this anymore...! These human clothes are killing me, between them and everything else, I can't concentrate on what I'm doing...! *Pulls off the human clothes and is now standing there in her Senshi outfit. She heaves a slight sigh of relief as she unfolds her long black wings.* Ahh... That's much better... A lot cooler, and not as tight a fit. My poor wings were cramped in there... *Goes back to cooking.*

SIREN: *Her eyes grow wide with surprise when she sees Crow's wings unfold.* "Th...THAT'S why I pictured her like that!? Who, or what in the world is she!?" *Moves away from the door, half in shock, half in fright. She hadn't expected to see something like that. She curled up in a ball on the bed and tried her best to figure out what was happening to her.* "Is she some kind of monster...? No, she couldn't be, she seems so gentle, and doesn't act like one at all... But...?" *Sighs.*

CROW: Now, let's see...? It's been so long since I've cooked for two, I'm not even sure where to begin... Oh, I know...! 3 I'll fix some of Siren's favorites...! *Giggles, for what was probably the first time, since even before Siren's dissappearance.* Oh, Crow, we're having ourselves a feast tonight...! ^_^ *Finishes fixing dinner and goes to fetch Siren.* This'll cheer her up, I know...! Siren's NEVER been able to turn down food. *Gently pushes the door open and pops her head through the crack.* Siren-Chan...? 3 Dinner's ready. ... *Finds Siren still curled up in a ball, looking depressed and frightened.*

SIREN: *Looks up at Crow.* Just WHO are you...!? What's with the wings?

CROW: "She saw my wings already...? She must have cracked the door while I was cooking... I guess it startled her... No point in keeping THAT much of our past a secrete from her..." *Sighs and sits down on the bed next to Siren.* I guess I can tell you this much... You and I are both Sailor Senshi... *She expected a look like, "Are you fucking crazy!?" but surprisingly, Siren didn't look as though she thought so. She actually looked as though she believed her. Crow sighed and smiled, placing a gentle hand on one of Siren's.* We were temporairly possessed by Chaos and forced into servitude to Sailor Galaxia. We became evil and started looking for Star Seeds. There were six other Senshi serving under Mistress Galaxia. You and I were assigned as partners. We were also supposed to be rivals for leadership of the Sailor Anamates, as we called ourselves. But, Mistress Galaxia became impatient with you, and... *Sigh.* It's been almost an entire two thousand years, Siren. We thought you and Iron Mouse dead all this time... THAT'S why I asked if you could remember what happened to you so you got like this. I was there, I saw Mistress Galaxia turn you back into your Star Seed...! It's been so long since Chaos was driven from the rest of us, why did it take you this long to come back?

SIREN: I honestly wish I knew... I don't know why, but I find your story beleivable... And I keep having these quick flashes of you with your wings, and a few other girls... But I can't place any of their names with a face or anything... I hate to admit it, but I'm beginning to feel a little scared, just because I don't remember anything. These memmories come quickly and leave just as fast, they're not staying long enough for me to make any sence of them. It's so confusing... *Siren feels Crow's hand slowly slipping up her arm. She didn't know why, but something made her pull away.* I'm sorry... I don't mean to be a bother.

CROW: *Sighs and forces herself to smile.* It's ok, you're no bother. Come on, let's go eat, ok?

SIREN: Great, I'm starved! <3 ^_^

CROW: "Well, I'm glad to see her personality hasn't changed... Now, if only I could get her to stop jerking away from me... I want to comfort her like I used to... But I'm scared to touch her. I'm afraid I might not be gentle enough not to cause anymore pain to her injuries, or that she'll try to pull away again... *Sigh* Or that she'll totally loose her mind if I tell her how I feel, how WE felt for each other before Galaxia took her away from me... She might not believe it, or might not want to believe it... But, I couldn't stand to have found her now, just to loose her again to a guy or another woman..."

SIREN: Oh! This all looks delicious! <3

CROW: *Perks up a bit, hearing this.* Thanks, I fixed them especially for you. I knew they were your favorite.

SIREN: You didn't really have to go through all this trouble, Miss Karasuma... *Sits down and starts fixing her plate. Crow sits across from her and starts doing the same. Siren smiles at her and starts eating.* WOW...! I love it...! *This having been said, they continued to eat, remaining quiet through most of the meal, until Siren thought about something.* Miss Karasuma...?

CROW: Please... Call me Crow. Karasuma and Akane are fine for while we're in public, but I prefer Crow around the house.

SIREN: *Nods.* Ok... Crow...? Can I ask you something?

CROW: Sure.

SIREN: You said I could stay here with you, until I got back on my feet...? I've noticed this is a one bedroom house, though...? Where am I to sleep?

CROW: *Almost chokes on a peice of bread. She hand't thought about that, but as long as Siren didn't remember how far their relationship went, there wasn't much point in the two of them shairing a bed. She heaved a sigh, remembering...* You can take my bed... *Points to the couch in the living room.* I've got a fold out couch in there.

SIREN: No, I wouldn't want to put you out...

CROW: Nonsense! I've slept on that thing a couple of times before, I'll be fine.

SIREN: You sure? *Crow nods.* Ok... Then I have another question. Where's the bathroom? I'd like to take a shower after I finish eating.

CROW: I'm sorry, Siren-Chan. *Points in the direction of the bathroom.* The bathroom's over there, but the shower's broken, and the repair people said they won't have anyone to come fix it until tomorrow. *True, she was expecting someone to fix the shower, it'd been broken for three days already, and she, herself, was beginning to get desprate for a shower. She sighed, even though she hated going out to them, since she had to find a way to keep her wings hidden, it WAS a spark of inspiration that would allow her a chance to get a little closer to Siren.* We can go to the public bathes, though, if you want?

SIREN: *Blushes a little.* But everyone will see the bruises on my back that way, it'd be emberassing...

CROW: I have a batheing suite you can wear. I have to wear them myself, when I go, or everyone would know about these things... *Points back to her wings and lightly flaps them, causing a small breese.*

SIREN: I guess that would work. ^_^ Ok, I'll go.

CROW: Great, I'll find those bathing suites for you, as soon as we're through eating. *The two of them finish eating, and Crow goes back into the bed room, returning in a two-piece that matches her hair color, with a bright, shiney, silky blue single-piece batheing suite drapped over her arm.* Here you go, Siren-Chan... Try this on. *She and Siren had traded clothes before, so she was pretty certain Siren could fit into anything she had. Besides, this was the one she'd given Siren as a birthday gift their last year together. Sure enough, it still fit Siren perfectly. They put their clothes back on over the batheing suites, and left for the public bathes.*

MAN AT DESK: Hello, Ladies. How are you today?

CROW: Doing pretty good, for now. *Hands the man some money.*

MAN: *Has seen Crow arond a few times before, and knows who she is.* Thank you, Miss Karasuma... *Sees Siren.* Well, hello, there, Miss... I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Miss Karasuma, who's you're pretty little friend?

CROW: This is Sai Reiko. She's a very dear friend, whom I haven't seen in a while. *Gets along with the man ok, but she wouldn't exactly consider herself friends with him. She smiles at him mischeviously.* Be nice to her, or I'll skin you alive, Mr. O'Conner...!

MR. O'CONNER: Of course I'll be nice to her, Miss Karasuma.

CROW: Good... *Starts to head for the bath.* Come on, Reiko-Chan...

SIREN: Right behind you... *Stops mid-way, realising she'd sat her bath bucket down in the loby and left it. She quietly turns around and heads back.*

CROW: *Notices Siren's heading back up front.* What's the matter?

SIREN: I left my stuff, go ahead, I'll be right there.

CROW: Ok. *Goes on ahead.*

SIREN: *Goes back up front and finds her bath bucket.* There it is... ^_^ I'd better get it and head back, worrying about it made me a bit hungry. The sooner I get through here, the sooner I can go back and have some more of Miss Karasuma's cooking... 3 *Surprisingly, there had been a good bit of left overs from dinner.*

MR. O'CONNER: *Looks up to see Siren.* Is there a problem, Miss Sai?

SIREN: No, sir. I just left this up here. *Shows him her bath bucket.*

MR. O'CONNER: So, you're a friend of Miss Karasuma's, huh...? Where are you from?

SIREN: Huh...? Where am I from? *Looks at him, a bit curiously, wishing she knew what to tell him, or how to explain that she just simply didn't rember.*

MR. O'CONNER: I'm sorry, I guess I'm just being a bit nosey, aren't I? It's just, I've been all over Earth but I've never seen someone as beautiful as you before. It's almost like you're from an entirely different planet.

SIREN: *Blushes.* I'm not really THAT beautiful, Mr. O'Conner...

MR. O'CONNER: *Never could get use to being called by his last name, even though it's traditional in Japan.* Richard, if you don't mind.

SIREN: Richard...? That's not a Japanese name...?

RICHARD: No, ma'am, it's American. *Gets up from the desk and walks over to her, looking her over.* Yours truely is a rare beauty... If I weren't too old to believe in fairy tales, I'd say you have the makings of a fairy or a mermaid.

SIREN: *Blushes a bright red and hides her face in her hands.* Stop it...! You're emberassing me...!

RICHARD: But it's true.

SIREN: *Blushes and looks away from him.* I'll bet you say that to all the women, don't you...!?

RICHARD: "Not recently, I haven't..." *Takes one of her hands in his and looks it over.* Such soft, beautiful, hands, too... And looking at the shape of your body, I'll bet you take to water like a fish?

SIREN: Uh... Well, I don't really remember... *Sweatdrop.*

RICHARD: What's that?

SIREN: *Tries to think of a way to cover herself quickly.* I mean, it's been a few years since I've been swimming, I barely remember what it's like. I know it's slightly tiering and always leaves me craving ice cream, afterwards, but other than that...

RICHARD: *Smiles and chuckles at her.* I'd like to get to know more about you, Miss Sai.

SIREN: "You and me both..." Rieko.

RICHARD: Alright, then Rieko-chan...? How would you like to go out to a movie with me next week?

SIREN: Movie? I'll have to think about it. "Miss Karasuma must be wondering what's keeping me..." Maybe I can tell you something before I leave.

RICHARD: Great, looking forward to it. "Now, if she's staying with Miss Karasuma, then there's one shower I wish would stay broken for quite some time."

CROW: *Is already in the water, showing off the top of her two piece, her head laying back against the back of the 'tub', her eyes closed. She opens one, to see Siren coming in.* What kept you?

SIREN: *Something told her that it would be best if Crow didn't know about her previous conversation with Richard.* Mr. O'Conner had picked up my bucket and placed it under his desk. I had to wait for him to find it. *Sits down and heaves a sigh.* This warm water feels so good...! *Lays her head back on the side and closes her eyes.* I could almost fall asleep here...

CROW: *Giggles.* It's good to see somethings about you haven't changed.

SIREN: Hmm...?

CROW: Most things make you hungry, but warm water almost always seems to make you sleepy. I'm glad that even though you don't remember much, you have the same personality you had back then. "That means there's still a chance between us." *Moves over next to Siren. Seeing this side of Siren that hadn't changed made her feel a little better.* Just try to stay awake, ok? I don't want to risk you trying to drown on me.

SIREN: *Smiles and nods.* I'll try.

****************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * *

****************************************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**(A few days later.)** _

CROW: *Comes in from work, a pair of tickets in her hand.* Hey, Siren-Chan, how'd you like to go to a movie after dinner, tonight...? 3 Hmm...? *Looks around.* Siren-Chan...? *Goes into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.* What's this...? *Picks up the note and reads.* "Gone out for the evening, will be back later tonight, dinner's waiting in the microwave... Siren...?" *Sighs.* Guess we won't be seeing that movie, after all. I wonder where she could have gone...? *Heats up the food in the microwave and eats it, then sits and watches t.v. for a while, until she falls asleep on the couch. She later wakes up, hearing something bumping around in the kitchen.* Huh...? *Jumps off the couch and grabs her whip from under neath it.* A prowler...? *Goes into the kitchen and flicks on the light, pausing in her tracks.* Siren...!?

SIREN: Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Crow... Did I startle you...? *Sees Crows whip and has a quick flashback of their last two nights together.* You're not mad at me, are you, Miss Crow...? I was hungry, so I came to get something to eat.

CROW: *Smiles at her.* No, I'm not mad. I'm just curious as to how you managed to slip in here without waking me up...? Where have you been?

SIREN: Me...? Uh, well... Mr. O'Conner invited me out to dinner and a movie tonight. It was such a nice offer, that I just couldn't turn him down.

CROW: Mr. O'Conner...? From the Public Bath? *Siren nods. Crow sighs.* "Damn it, O'Conner...! When I told you to be nice to her, I didn't mean THAT nice... If she keeps going out with you, it'll ruin everything. I could loose her again..." Well, as long as you enjoyed yourself, I guess it's ok. But next time, let me know before you go out. I had bought tickets to a movie, myself. Hopefully I can still redeam them, tomorrow.

SIREN: *Looks at the tickets, they're for a mature rated film.* Um... Miss Crow... *Sweatdrop.* This is the movie we went to watch today. It was ok, but I felt a little uncomfortable there with him. Aside from that, I thouraghly enjoyed myself.

CROW: *Trying not to seem too upset.* Oh, well... I'm glad you enjoyed yourself... I guess you won't want to go see it again, then, huh...? That's ok. I'll go and see if I can't get my money back for them, or exchange them for something else on my way home, then...

SIREN: Well... *Sets the tickets back on the table.* It might be best if you go ahead and get your money back. He asked me out again tomorrow, when he dropped me off...

CROW: Oh... Ok. I'll see if I can't do that, then... *Looks in the direction of the clock.* My, it's late... I've got to be at work early in the morning, too... I'm gonna' head back to bed. Good night, Siren-Chan. *Goes back to the couch.*

SIREN: Good night, Miss Crow...

CROW: *Throws herself on the couch and burries her head under her pillow.* "Damn it...! I may have already lost her... After a whole nother year, she comes back to me, and not even a whole week later, I loose her again...!? After Galaxia attacked the sun and distroyed my home, Siren and the Anamamates became my family, Galaxia's hideout was my home... But Siren was the only thing that kept me happy, the only thing that kept me from becoming truely heartless like Galaxia was at the time... Now I've found her, just to loose her all over again...?" *Tries to hold back the tears, not wanting Siren to hear her crying.* "What am I supposed to do...?" *Closes her eyes and forces herself to go back to sleep.*

SIREN: *Wakes up early the next morning and fixes breakfast as sort of an appology about last night. Once she's through cooking, she goes to wake up Crow.* Miss Crow...? *Leans over and gently shakes Crow, trying to wake her up. Finds herself blushing a little, looking upon Crow's sleeping face.* "Why am I blushing over seing her asleep...?" *The blush quickly leaves her face, when one of her hands touches Crow's pillow, to find it's soaking wet.* "Did I upset her that much, just by going out to see a movie she wanted to see?" Miss Crow...? Time to get up... I've already fixed breakfast.

CROW: *Groans and her eyes flutter open.* Wha...? Breakfast...? Is it morning already...? *Sits up and yauns, goes into the bathroom to change clothes and fix her hair, then follows Siren into the dinning room.*

SIREN: Miss Crow, should I call Mr. O'Conner and cancel tonight?

CROW: *Wants to tell her 'Yes', but knows she has no true say so in what Siren does. She'd already talked Siren out of finding a job, she didn't need to boss her around anymore.* No, Siren-Chan. If you told him you'd go out tonight, you need to go. Don't cancel on my behalf. I'm sure I can get the money back for those tickets if I explain it to them. *The rest of the meal is pretty much finished quietly.*

SIREN: *Notices the time.* Oh my... You'd best be going, Miss Crow.

CROW: Huh...?

SIREN: *Points to the clock.* You said you had to be at work early, didn't you...? I suggest you get going, you don't want to be late.

CROW: *Sweatdrop.* Oh yeah... *Gets up and starts to clear her plates.*

SIREN: Leave it, Miss Crow, I'll get it.

CROW: *Sighs.* Ok, Siren-Chan. Thanks. Breakfast was great. ^_^ *Heads for the door.* I'll see you later tonight, then?

SIREN: If you're awake when I come in. ^_^

CROW: *Leaves the house, tickets in hand, and sighs, starring at them.* Why didn't I just tell her 'No'? Why didn't I just tell her to stay home? I'm worried something could happen while she's gone... Damn, and I didn't even have to go to work today...! It was my first day off this week, so I wanted to spend some time with her... *Looks at the tickets again.* And I'll bet these things aren't even redeemable anymore...! *Ducks around a corner and sits on the ground, heaves a sigh, and tries to keep from crying again.* "Why, why did she come back, when she can't remember how things used to be...!? Why can't I just be with her like I was back then? Until she fully remembers everything, I can't really say she's come back to me... It's not fair...! I just want to be with her for an entire day, with nobody else interfearing." *Wipes away a stray tear rolling down her cheek.* Siren-Chan... *Takes a deep breath and forces herself to calm down, looking back at the tickets, she gets up, puts on her sunshades, to hide her eyes and the fact that she's been crying, and heads over to the theater to see if she can't redeem them.* "I have to be strong and make it through this... I have to be lineint with Siren, but I also have to be there for her when she needs me... If I continue to feel so selfishly about the situation, I might never get her back... I'm gonna' suck it up, and hold back these tears, and find a way to enjoy myself today. I'm off tomorrow and the next day, anyway, I'm sure we can do something together then..."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

SIREN: Wow...! This sure is a nice restraunt, Mr. O'Conner...!

RICHARD: Please, Miss Reiko, I've told you to call me Richard.

SIREN: Oh, yeah... *Sweatdrop. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel comfortable calling him by his first name. She just smiled quietly and followed him into the restraunt. It was meant to be a romantic restraunt, but Siren felt a little nervous once she went inside. The dinning tables were lit with nothing but candles.* "There it is again, that same strange feeling I got in the theater last night, the same feeling I get every night, sleeping alone, even though I know Miss Crow's in the next room. Why is it I feel so uncomfortable in large dark places...?"

RICHARD: What's wrong, Miss Reiko?

SIREN: Huh...? Oh *Shakes her head.* Nothing... Let's go ahead and order, shall we...?

RICHARD: *Nods.* All right...

SIREN: "I also feel somewhat uncomfortable around him... For some reason, Miss Crow's the only person I really feel comfortable around... But then, I don't like staying at home by myself, either... Oh, what's wrong with me...!? Why do I always feel so frightened of everything...!? What happened to me after the day Crow said I was 'taken away from her'? What happened to make me like this, if only I could remember...!?"

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

CROW: *Is still awake when Siren comes in. Looks over at the door and smiles.* Welcome home, Siren-Chan. <3 How was your day?

SIREN: Oh...? "I have to be strong in front of her, I can't let her know this is driving me nuts. I don't want her to worry about me any more than she already is..." *Smiles.* It was great...! The food was delicious! He's invited me out agian, tomorrow... But, I told him I'd have to talk it out with you, first. I wasn't sure if you had any plans or not...?

CROW: *Sighs.* "Don't tell her no, DON'T tell her no...!" It's ok, Siren-Chan, you can go if you want... But don't make any plans for the day after tomorrow, ok...? I'm off and want to spend a little time with you, ok?

SIREN: Ok. ^_^ "I was sort of hoping she'd say she had plans, so I'd have an excuse to turn him down... I feel like a frightened rabbit when I'm with him..."

CROW: Oh, I had some food left over from dinner and left it in the microwave, if you're hungry.

SIREN: Great...! I'm starved...! *Runs off into the kitchen.*

CROW: *Smiles and giggles.* She really hasn't changed at all, it's just a matter of time... I hope...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

SIREN: *Lays in the bed, tossing and turning in her sleep, as dark images flash through her head. She suddenly sits up, screams in fear, and burst into tears.*

CROW: *Hears Siren's scream and runs into the bedroom to check on her, flicking the light on almost as soon as the door's open.* Siren-Chan...!? What's wrong...? *Sits on the bed beside her.*

SIREN: *Sobs.* I think I remembered something... I saw myself in a dark room, with only three other people... Two of them, I couldn't see their faces, but they were dressed funny. One with gold armor, and another in a black cat suite... *Sniffle.* The other girl was short with white hair, and mouse-like ears and tail...

CROW: "That sounds like Mouse, Galaxia, and Nyanko...!?" What else did you see, Siren...?

SIREN: The white-haired girl and myself were chained to the wall, stripped of our clothes, and the other two were tortchuring us with whips and candles, hot coals, and even a few sexual tortchure devices... *Continues to sniffle and sob between words.*

CROW: "A memory, or a dream...!?" *Gently hugs Siren up to her.* Shhh... Shh... It's ok, Siren-Chan. It was only a dream...

SIREN: But... It was so real, I could feel the pain, I could hear their laughter as the other girl and I began to scream and cry and beg for mercy... I could hear the bells on the catgirl's costume ringing as she cracked the whip on us...

CROW: Siren-Chan... "My poor girl..." Please don't cry.

SIREN: I could hear the one in gold, clear as day, warning that if anyone found out about what they were doing, or if either of us ran away, they'd kill us both, then she looked at me and threatened, that if you found out, she'd kill you as well...

CROW: It was only a dream. It's ok, I'm here, now... I won't let anything happen, I promise... Now, be a good girl and stop crying, ok...? *Reaches into the top drawer of the dresser and pulls out a tissue, handing it to Siren.* Here, dry your eyes. You poor thing, you must really be scared...? *Didn't realise how much of an oportunity she had in front of her, until after she made the offer.* I'll stay in here, with you tonight, if you want...? *Almost blushes when she finally realises what she'd just said. She suddenly realised how oportune this situation was, but she refused to take advantage of the situation.* "This bed is rather large, I've never tried, but it looks as though four or five people could sleep on it... No, I mustn't push her like that, though...!" I'll even sleep on the floor if it'd make you feel more comfortable...?

SIREN: *Had blushed a little, too, when hearing Crow's offer. She wasn't certain how to respond to it, at first. But she wasn't about to let Crow sleep on the floor.* I... I wouldn't mind if you stayed in here, but there's no sense in you sleeping on the floor. This IS your house, and this IS your bed... Besides, it's big enough you could have a slumber party and fit half the people on this bed.

CROW: *Smiles.* Alright, then... *Turns off the light, returns to the bed, and slips under the covers, next to Siren.* Feeling better, now...? *Siren smiles and nods.* Good. ^_^ Good night, Siren-Chan.

SIREN: *Snuggles back under the covers, having calmed down a bit.* "I always feel so comfortable with her... I never really have felt comfortable in this big room, all by myself, at night... But with her beside me, it doesn't seem quite so scarry... What was that dream I had...? Was it really a memory of what happened to me...? If so, that would explain why I'm so afraid of being alone and in dark places. But, why is it that I'm not bothered by the dark with Miss Crow beside me...?" Good night, Miss Crow. *Awakes the next morning, to find herself gently embraced in Crow's arms. Crow was still fast asleep. Even though both of them were still fully dressed, Siren found herself blushing, once more, at the look of Crow's peaceful sleeping face. She gently sliped out from between Crow's arms and went to fix breakfast.* Thank you, Miss Crow, for being there for me last night. You helped me feel a lot better... Tonight, I'll tell Mr. O'Conner that I won't see him anymore, so I can spend a little more time with you. You're the key to my memories returning... And I plan to make a big 'Thank you' breakfast...! 3

CROW: *Softly groans as her eyes flutter open, to find herself in the bed alone.* Huh...!? *Sits up.* S- Siren-Chan...!? *Looks around and sighs.* Maybe she's in the kitchen... *Gets up and gets dressed.* "Even though we didn't do anything, I slept better last night, than I have in a while... It's been so long since I held you in my arms like that... Your warmth helped me relax, Siren-Chan..." *Goes into the kitchen to find Siren's already eating.* There you are...

SIREN: Mmm...? *Looks up and blinks at Crow, a piece of toast stuffed in her mouth. Smiles and bites off the toast, setting the rest on her plate and wipping away the jelly from her face.* You're awake...? ^_^ Good morning, Miss Crow. *Points to the plate across from her.* I made you a big breakfast as a thank you for last night, but I figured I'd let you sleep a while longer before waking you up.

CROW: Thank you, Siren-Chan. ^_^ *Sits down and starts eating.* Mmm... This is delicious, Siren-Chan...! Your cooking's still as good as ever. "Oh, how I've missed it." So, have you talked to Mr. O'Conner, yet...?

SIREN: Huh...?

CROW: Have you decided wether you're going to meet him tonight...?

SIREN: Well, I couldn't turn down his offer, when I don't have any other plans for the night, now could I...?

CROW: *Smiles.* I guess so. You remember your promise, though, right...? You'll spend the day with me tomorrow?

SIREN: *Smiles and nods, taking another bite off her toast.* Of course...! I plan to tell him tonight when he comes to pick me up.

CROW: *Freezes for a moment.* "I don't like the thought of that man here in my house..." *Smiles.* Ok, as long as you remember... So, where are you two going?

SIREN: He said something about a kareoke bar.

CROW: *Sweatdrop.* "Oh god...! A kareoke bar...!? With a voice like hers...!?" Um... Siren-Chan, promise me something...? I know this sounds a little wierd, but... No matter how drunk you might get, please don't sing... Ok...?

SIREN: Huh...? Why not?

CROW: It's a long story, but being Sailor Aluminum Siren/Sailor Mermaid, like the Sirens of Greek and Roman mythology, you've always had a beautiful singing voice. Even though I've never known your voice to luer men to their death, it certainly has luered you many drooling admierers... *Sweatdrop.* I just don't want my house over run with men with over active sex drives looking for dates.

SIREN: *Nods in understanding.* Ok, I'll try to remember that.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

CROW: *Hiding somewhere in the kareoke bar.* I have to be careful not to let them see me... I don't want them to know I followed them... *Finds a way into the air vents and over top of Siren and Richard's table, where she can listen in on their conversation.* "Spying on them... Boy, have I reached a new low..." *Leans over the air vent, just above Siren's head and listens.*

RICHARD: *Points out to the waitress, what he wants on the menu.* A little of this, for me, and one of these for the lady.

WAITRESS: *Is dressed in an odd looking Mouse-like outfit.* Yes Sir, Mr. O'Conner, right away...! *Sees Siren and almost drops her notepad in astonishment.*

SIREN: What is it...? Is there something on my dress...? *Looks around.*

WAITRESS: No, it's just I thought you looked like someone I knew... *Sweatdrop.* "It COULDN'T be, could it...!? Well, I WAS brought back, I don't know why she couldn't have been brought back too..."

CROW: "Hey, wait a minute...? That waitress looks familliar...?" *Gasps.* "Mouse...?" *Crawls over to a section of the air vents that's near the bar and drops down behind it, just as the waitress comes up and gives the order to the chef.* Well, apparently they don't just serve sake here, but meals, as well, eh, Ms. Nezu...?

WAITRESS: Chuu...?*Freezes for a moment.* I recognise that voice anywhere... *Slowly turns around.* Crow...!? You're alive...!?

CROW: *Slaps her hand over the waitress's mouth and puts a finger to her own.* Shhh...! I don't want Siren and him to hear you, Mouse...

MOUSE: *Pulls away from Crow and lowers her voice to a whisper.* What's going on...? Why are you here?

CROW: I hate to admit it, but I'm spying on Siren. I'm afraid the guy she's with might try something... She's been out with him for three nights now, and I'm afraid he might try something when she tells him she's staying home with me tomorrow.

MOUSE: You're still in love with her, then, I take it...?

CROW: *Sweatdrops and blushes.* How do you know about that...!?

MOUSE: It was obviouse from day one... Besides, I accidently saw the two of you together once in Mistress Galaxia's hide out. I believe it was the second time Siren ever displeased Miss Galaxia, before comming here. You'd been sent to punish her, a second time. That didn't look like punishment to me... *Blushes a little.* I can't believe I'm admitting this...!?

CROW: You spied on us back then...!? Why you little...! *Reaches over and starts choking Mouse.*

MOUSE: Miss Crow, please...! I can't breath...!

CROW: *Something suddenly dawns on her.* Wait a minute...!? *Lets Mouse go.* How is it that YOU can remember everything...!?

MOUSE: Chuu...?

CROW: *Sighs.* Siren's been staying with me for a week, but she doesn't remember anything before I found her. It's true, I'm still in love with her, but she doesn't remember what we had... I'm afraid of loosing her... *Glares in the direction of where Siren and Richard are sitting.* I'm afraid of loosing her that...that... jerk...!

MOUSE: So that's why you're here... ^_^ My shift's almost over. I'll deliver their food and then help you spy, it sounds like it'll be fun...!

CROW: Mouse... You STILL haven't answered my question.

MOUSE: Chuu...?

CROW: How come you remember everything, when Siren can't...!?

MOUSE: Oh that... Well, I didn't remember much, either, when I was brought back. But Papillion, Lethe, and Mnemosyne found me and...

CROW: Those three are still alive...!?

MOUSE: *Nods.* Chuu...! They never even made it into battle. Neither did Phi and Chi. Papillion, Lethe, and Mnemosyne own this place... They made an agreement with Neo Queen Serenity to stay out of trouble if she'd allow them to continue living here, and promised to remain out of site and stay out of trouble. Her Outer Senshi seemed to be itching to kill them all, but she put an end to it.

CROW: They've made peace with her...? *Sigh.* They must have let Mnemosyne do the talking then...? Anyway, continue your story...!?

MOUSE: *Nods.* Anyway, they found me, recognised me, and had Mnemosyne take me to Neo Queen Serenity and 'heal' me in order to bring my memmories back... It worked, I had all my good and bad memmories from my very first on my home planet, to the day Mistress Galaxia sent Siren down to collect my Star Seed, to the day that my planet was distroyed, to the day I was sent back to my Star Seed, and afterwards...

CROW: Sailor Moon did that...!? I wonder if she'd help Siren...?

MOUSE: Chuu...!? I'm not sure if that's a good idea... It was harsh enough on me having all my memmories come back at once. Especially the ones after Mistress Galaxia took my Slave Bracelets away and sent me back to my Star Seed... I understand why I can't stand being alone in dark places, and I understand why I'm so horrified of phones, but I nearly had a nervous break down when it all came back so quickly... I'd hate to think what would happen to poor Miss Siren...

CROW: Well, I've got to do something...!

MOUSE: That's true. If you want her to remember what was between you before she does something she might regrete later when it comes back to her, I guess you don't have much choice... Oh, there's their food now. Let me deliver this, then I'll help you keep an eye on her, my shift'll be over as soon as I get back over here.

CROW: Don't tell me you're gonna' change into that Zoot Suite of yours...?

MOUSE: *Sweatdrop, turns around looking at Crow angerly.* What's wrong with my Zoot Suite...!?

CROW: Nothing... Nothing, I actually think it's rather cute on you, it's just... *Sweatdrop.* Well, isn't it a bit out of date now...?

MOUSE: Chuu...! I guess so... But then, I haven't worn it in a week, and that's not what I have to change into tonight... ^_^ *Runs off to deliver Siren and Richard's order, then returns to 'clock out' and change into some normal clothes. She'd been using her Senshi uniform as her work clothes, since it sort of fit the theme of the bar.* There... Now then, let's see what kind of mistchief those two are capable of getting into...

CROW: *Sweatdrop.* Why do you want to help me spy on Siren...?

MOUSE: Chuu...? *Smiles.* Because, just like Nyanko, spying's one of my specialties... ^_^ *Things go pretty uneventfully as Siren and Richard finish their meals, one thing Richard had already figured out is not to bother Siren while she's eating, it's a lost cause. Mouse's shift being over, Mnmosyne took over as the waitress, finding herself delivering lots of sake to Siren and Richard's table.*

CROW: Grr... He's trying to get her drunk...! I just hope she remembers that she promised not to sing... *Sweatdrop.*

MOUSE: Chuu...? *Giggles.* Don't want all those drooling men on your front door step in the morning, huh, Miss Crow...? ^_^ Let her sing, I'll gladly take them off your hands... ^_*

CROW: *Sweatdrop.* "Why am I always surrounded by such idiots...!?"

RICHARD: Miss Reiko, why don't you get up and sing a few rounds...? I'm sure you have a lovely singing voice...

CROW: *She and Mouse have moved around and are hiding behind some nearby plants.* "No, Siren-Chan...! Don't do it, you promised...!"

SIREN: Oh no, I couldn't... I'd be too emberassed...! *Remembers her promise to Crow, but tries to cover it up, not wanting Richard to think Crow's too pushy or anything.*

CROW: *Sighs and whispers.* Thank goodness... Good girl, Siren-Chan.

RICHARD: Alright, if not here, how about at my private appartment, tomorrow night...?

SIREN: Tomorrow...!? *Shakes her head.* I'm sorry, I can't. Akane-Chan has the day off tomorrow. I promised I'd spend it with her.

RICHARD: Oh, well that's a pitty... When can I see you agian...?

SIREN: *Sweatdrop.* Well, I'm not sure...

CROW: *Still whispering, but at the same time, fuming mad.* Why that little...! Let me at him, I'll tear him limb from limb...! Just who does he think he is, trying to invite my Siren-Chan to his house...!?

MOUSE: Chuu...!? Ahh...! *Tries to hold Crow back.* Calm down, Miss Crow...! I thought you didn't want them to know you were here...!? What would Miss Siren think if she found out you were spying on her!?

CROW: *Sighs.* You're right... I can't blow my cover... Uh...!? Where'd they go...!?

MOUSE: Chuu...? Aha...!? *Jumps out from behind the plants and looks over by the bar.* They're not over there paying, so they can't have left, there's no way they could have moved that fast...! Oh...! *Snaps her fingers.* Mr. O'Conner's a regular around here, he even has a private room he rents in the back, I'll bet that's where they are...!

CROW: A private room...!? I don't like where this is heading...

MOUSE: Follow me... *Grabs Crow's hand and leads her to the back rooms of the bar.* Chuu...? Chuu...? *Looks around.* Oh...! That one...! *Points to a door with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it.* That's it! I can't remember how many times I've delivered sake back here to him... Come on, Miss Crow, I'll help you slip into the air vents back here so you can make sure everything's ok...

CROW: Thank you, Mouse... *Climbs into the air vents and follows them in the direction Mouse pointed, while Mouse ran off to tell Papillion, Lethe, and Mnemosyne what was going on.*

SIREN: *Tries to pull her arm away from Richard's hand.* Let go, you're hurting me...!

RICHARD: *Pushes Siren over on a couch after locking the door.* I had hoped this could have waited until tomorrow, but it seems I have no choice but to do it now...

SIREN: *Feeling a bit frightened. He'd suddenly changed from the polite gentleman he'd had her believing he was, into a forceful monster.* Wh...What do you intend to do...!?

RICHARD: *Smirks.* You'll see... *Walks over to Siren and reaches over to undo the buttons on the front of her top.*

CROW: *Gasps.* "Get your hands off her...!"

SIREN: No, please, don't...!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

RICHARD: Now, now... Just relax and cooperate with me, and I promise this'll be much easier on the both of us. I don't want to have to hurt you to get my way.

CROW: "You jerk...! I said get your hands off of her...! Siren...! Fight him, damn it...!"

SIREN: *Tries to push him off.* Please don't do this...! I barely know you...!

RICHARD: *In spite of Siren's struggeling, he's already undone all but two of her buttons.* That's right, keep struggeling... I like 'em fiesty... Gives me a reason to tie 'em up and have twice as much fun...

SIREN: No, stop it...! I'm not that kind of girl...! Please stop...! *Is almost in tears with fear. Richard undoes her last button.* Uhh...!? No...! Somebody, help...!

CROW: "Damn...! I've got to do something...! I can't just sit back and watch while he...!" *She's cut off as the vent she's sitting on falls thorugh.* Ooof...! Well... *Sweatdrop.* That could have been a little more graceful landing...

RICHARD: *He and Siren both turn their attention to Crow.* What the hell...!?

SIREN: "Miss Crow...!?"

CROW: *Stands up, glaring at Richard.* You... You... GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SIREN-CHAN... *Pulls off her human disguise, revealing her Senshi uniform and pulls out her whip, which, Richard instantly finds crashing down on his body.*

SIREN: *Takes advantage of Richard's pain, and the fact that he'd finally let go of her and jumps off the couch, making sure to kick him in the knee, before running over and hidding behind Crow.* Miss Crow...! *A quick flashback of the dream she'd had the night before passed through her mind. The only difference between now and her dream was that no matter how much she'd called for help, nobody ever came. She was glad that Crow was here this time, that way, she knew this could never turn into a nightmare.*

CROW: You ok, Siren-Chan...?

SIREN: *Sniffles.* I am now...

CROW: *Glares at Richard, allowing her wings to spread out, if nothing else, just to add an even more menacing air to her.* I can't forgive you for this...! When I told you to be nice to her, I meant it...! But I didn't mean for you to try and get involved with her in any way...! Not only did you lead her around on a leash like that, but you've monopolized most of the free time I would have had with her, and NOW, you go behind my back and try to pull something like this...!? Grr...! She's not some plaything for your sick twisted mind...! I won't forgive you for doing this to my Siren-Chan...!

RICHARD: What the hell are you...!?

CROW: I'm Sailor Lead Crow... That's all you're worthy of knowing about me...! *Begins to litarlly thrash him with her whip, tearing bits and pieces of both his clothing and his skin.* Nobody does this to my Siren-Chan and gets away with it...! I never want to see you around her again...! If I can help it, I won't have to...! You'll be behind bars for a while, buddy...!

RICHARD: *In between shrieks of pain and gasps for breath as Crow's whip continues to beat him into a bloody pulp.* She was a Sailor Senshi...!? Damn, and here I thought I'd FINALLY planed one out so well...! *It wasn't long before Mouse showed up with the cops to drag Richard off to jail. By then, Crow had re-downed her disguise as Karasuma Akane and hidden her her wings, but she continued to clutch her whip in her hands.*

COP: We'll handel this from here, we've been after him for a while. Stay here, the ambulance just arrived and the doctors are going to check you out.

CROW: Why...? He never stood a chance...

COP: Not you, Ma'am... *Points to Siren.* But her. We have to make sure she wasn't injured durring her struggle with him. It's obvious he never touched you.

SIREN: *After they return to Crow's house.* Miss Crow...? *Blushes a little and tries to pull her top closed and cover herself, since Richard had gotten so rough that her buttons weren't fastening right.* Can I ask you something...? When you came in, didn't you say, "Get your hands off MY Siren-Chan..."?

CROW: *Sweatdrop.* Oh...? *Blush.* Did I say that part out loud...?

SIREN: What did we really have between us, Miss Crow...? If I were just a friend or a business rival, you never would have said that...! Were we actually... *Her whole face turns red.* Were we actually more intimate than that...?

CROW: *Sighs.* I had hoped I wouldn't have to say anything until you remembered, Siren-Chan... *Gently hugs her.* But even before the day Mistress Galaxia had stolen your Star Seed and had you working for her, we were good friends, but our friendship became more intimate after we began working for her. You weren't just a friend and rival, but I'd also come to love you. I was usually pushy and bossy, and rough with you, but I never could stand to see you cry. I was only pushy because I was worried about what would happen to you if you didn't please Mistress Galaxia... Even so, I couldn't save you from her wrath. When you disappointed her on other planets, she'd left it up to me to punish you, but when we arrived here, she became fed up and took matters into her own hands... When we came here, had I known our days together were limited, I would have been a lot nicer to you... *Sighs and almost breaks into tears.* I wish I had smiled more while we were together...

SIREN: *Stares at Crow, stunned. She'd suspected something of the sort, but she'd never expected to hear all this.* So, all this time, the fact that I've been gone has caused you so much pain...? No wonder you always looked so upset when you couldn't spend time with me...

CROW: I'm sorry for following you tonight, Siren. I shouldn't have spyed on you, but I was worried... Something told me that guy couldn't be trusted, and I was so scared of loosing you again...

SIREN: It's ok, Miss Crow, I'm glad you followed us. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did...? *Hugs Crow, seeing the tears form in Crow's eyes.* Miss Crow, please don't cry...! I'm sorry it turned out this way... I wish I could remember the feelings we had for each other. I'm sure it'll all come back to me before long... *By now, both of them were on their knees, Crow's head gently resting on Siren's chest. Siren blushed a little at this.* I'm sorry, I don't want to make you suffer anymore... If only there were some way I could make it up to you...?

CROW: *Snuggles up to Siren a little more, enjoying her warmth and her smell of the sea.* Just let me stay here, a bit longer, I'll be alright in a minute...

SIREN: *Blushes an even brighter red, since the only thing between Crow's head and her chest was her bra wich fastened in the front with no more than a single hook.* "I can't believe I'm about to say this..." *Gently pulls Crow away from her chest.* Miss Crow... Please don't cry, I'm sorry you had to suffer through so much because of me. I really want to make it up to you... *Hugs her.* And I think I know how... *Stands up and leads Crow into the bedroom, where she begins to undress herself until her long blue hair is all that's left covering her body.*

CROW: Siren-Chan...? What are you doing...? *Is in the middle of confusion and shock.*

SIREN: *Turns back to Crow, her long hair bouncing off her shoulders, and the entire front of her body completely uncovered. She blushed a bright red, feeling a little emberassed to be seen like that, and a little nervous. She took a deep breath and walked over to hug Crow.* You've done so much for me already, Crow-Samma... This is the only way I can think of repaying you...

CROW: No, Siren... Not after what happened to night, I just couldn't...

SIREN: Why not, Crow...? It's not like either of us are being forced? I'm offering. I thought you said you loved me...?

CROW: *Sighs and hugs Siren.* I do, that's why I can't let you do this... True, it's crossed my mind a few times, but I'm uncomfortable with the idea. It feels so akward... I'd still feel as though I was forcing you, knowing you're only wanting to do it because you feel sorry for me... knowing you still don't remember what we had... *Feels torn. She doesn't want to turn down Siren's offer, but the thought of accepting just seems so odd.*

SIREN: *Sighs and gently kisses Crow's lips, the first time either of them kissed the other in years.* Please, Crow...? I was offering, but now I'm begging you... I believe that deep down, my feelings for you remain as they were then, I can't even look at you asleep without blushing... I know you can help me bring back my memmories... You've been there for me and done so much for me as it is, you diserve something in return... *Leans over, laying her head on Crow's shoulder, her bare body pressing against Crow's silk shirt.* Maybe something good will come out of this, if we do it...?

CROW: *Sighs and runs a gentl hand through Siren's hair, smilling at her.* Well, when you put it that way, I guess there's not much point in argueing with you. *Lightly kisses Siren's forehead. Siren had a point, it might help spark something in her memmories if they went through with this, she didn't feel so guilty about accepting Siren's offer now.* "I'm doing it for her, not for myself..."

SIREN: *Climbs up on the bed while Crow undresses. Her face turns an even brighter red than usual when she sees Crow's nude body.* "She is very beautiful..." *Smiles as Crow climbs on the bed next to her. She gently reaches over and hugs Crow, their bare skin touching.* I'm glad you decided to do this, Crow-Samma...

CROW: *Can feel Siren's body shivering. She gently wraps her arms around her.* Nervous...?

SIREN: *Nods.* A little...

CROW: *Smiles at her and pationately kisses her on the lips.* Don't worry, I promise to be gentle. "After all, I have over a thousand years to make up for, tonight... Had I known our time together would have been so short, I would have been a lot nicer to you and a lot more gentle. I wouldn't have forced or talked you into so many bondage situations. This time will be different. From now on, I promise, no more tricks, no more whips or candles, just the two of us. I'm NOT going to loose you again..." *Gently caresses Siren's left breast.* "And this time, I don't have to worry about wether or not anyone hears us..."

SIREN: Aaaha...! 3 *Gasps pleasurably as Crow begins to finger her nipples with one hand, while the other slips down between her legs.* Oh, Crow-Samma... Your hands are so soft and warm... <3 Aha...! *Closes her eyes and gasps as one of Crow's fingers slips inside her vigina.* "This feels so wonderful...! Maybe this was a good idea, after all..." *Blushes a bright red, at the feeling of Crow's fleeting hands passing over her delicate body, a little emberassed by the fact that she's enjoying herself.*

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

SIREN: *Stares at the building, feeling a bit frightened of going back inside, but at the same time, confused as to why they've returned.* Crow-Samma...? Why did we come back here?

CROW: Because, you and I used to work with the girls who run the place. The waitress that served you last night was the first of us to be sent down to Earth by Galaxia. She has all her memmories back, I want to talk to her again. We might can restore yours without waiting another year.

SIREN: Makes sense to me...

MNEMOSYNE: *Crow and Siren go inside to find Mnemosyne setting up to get ready to open.* Ah, Gomen nasai... We're not open yet...

CROW: That's all right, Mnemosyne, we're not here on business terms...

MNEMOSYNE: M-Miss Crow...!? I'm sorry, I didn't recoginise you. How are you...?

CROW: I guess I'm alright... Is Mouse here, already...?

MNEMOSYNE: She should be in the back. I'll go get her for you, if you want.

CROW: Please.

MNEMOSYNE: *Nods and walks back to the employees' break room and pokes her head in.* Miss Nezu, Miss Crow's here, she wishes to speak with you.

MOUSE: Chuu...? What does she want...? *Gets up and goes out to see Crow.*

SIREN: *Gasps and points at Mouse.* Y-You're the girl from my dream the other night...!?

MOUSE AND CROW: Dream...?

SIREN: *Nods and looks at Crow.* That nightmare I had about the dark room, where we were being tortchured. I couldn't see the faces of the two tourtchuring us, but she was the other girl they had straped down...

MOUSE: *Cringes at the very thought.* Miss Siren, please don't talk about that... Aside from that phone chasing me all over, that's the only other memmory I want to get rid of...

CROW: Memmory...!?

MOUSE: Uh... *Sweatdrop.* Did I say that...?

CROW: Mouse...!?

MOUSE: Chuu...? Nothing, nothing...! Forget I said anything... *Starts to back away from Crow.*

CROW: No, I will NOT forget you said anything...! I wanna' know what's going on...!? What happened that I'm not being told...!? When the others found you, did you look as though you'd been beaten up...?

MOUSE: Chuu...? Miss Siren looked like that, too, didn't she...?

CROW: YES...!

MOUSE: Chuu...! Ok, ok...! I'll tell, I'll tell...! We weren't dead, like you thought we were... Instead, Mistress Galaxia decided to keep me and Sien a little longer, but she didn't want anyone to know she hadn't killed us... *Sits down.* Instead, she sent us into a dimentional rift, where she had her own personal tortchure chamber... She and Tin Nyanko used us as their own personal play things, when no one else was around the throne room to notice they were missing... Not only did they use conventional tortchure devices, but they tortchured us sexually, as well... It was a horrible, painful experience that I never want to live again...! Out of all the memmories that Neo Queen Serenity returned to me, that's the one I could have done with out...

CROW: Apparently, Galaxia and Nyanko were even bigger bitches than I thought...! That damn Galaxia... Tourtchure was her middle name...!

?: *A voice from behind.* How dare you talk about Mistress Galaxia like that...! Even though you weren't of the top loyals, you were her number one Senshi! You were the only one she truely seemed to believe could make it here...!

CROW: ... That voice... *Her eyes narrow angerly at the very sound of the voice.*

MOUSE: Chuu...!? Eek...! *Ducks behind Siren and pushes her behind Mnemosyne.*

CROW: Grr... Nyanko...! *Turns to face the door, finding a girl standing there in a solid white cat suite with bells covering the hood, around her colar, and as the buttons on the front of the suite.* Still don't know when to shut the hell up, do you...!?

NYANKO: Hmmph...!? *Turns her head to the side.* How rude...! I try to compliment you, and this is the thanks I get...! You never were very nice to me, Crow...

CROW: That's because I never liked you, you little brat...! You were always talking, and getting in the way...! You were more annoying than a puppy teathing on a new pair of shoes...! Besides, why should I recieve you warmly now...!? You're the bitch who tried to kill me...!

NYANKO: All I did was knock the black hole out of your hand...! Of course, I did try to take Neo Queen Serenity... No, Sailor Moon, at the time... True, I DID try to take her Supreme Star Seed back to Mistress Galaxia, but it was engulfed by that black hole of yours too... *Sweatdrop.* Well, now that I think about it, I did sort of leave you for dead, didn't I...? But, hey, I told you before you got sucked into that thing that I had only wanted to be friends, didn't I...?

CROW: You always were good at telling lies, too...

NYANKO: You still don't believe me, do you...!? You've always been such a big meannie, Crow...! I really did want to be friends at first... But the only person you'd let close to you was that ditz Siren...! *Hasn't paid much attention to the fact that Siren's sandwitched between Mnemosyne and Mouse.*

CROW: *Grips her whip tightly in her hands.* Did you honestly think you'd win me over as a friend, the way you carried on...!? You called me a waste, threw away almost everything of Siren's, tied me up, stole my target, and tried to kill me... Not to mention you were constantly bad mouthing Siren! You never once seemed to care about how I felt about the whole thing...! And NOW I find out that you and Galaxia were using her and Mouse as your own personal play things...!?

NYANKO: I said Siren was eliminated because she couldn't finish the work load, how was that bad mouthing her...!? But, I will say this, Siren was an incompitent ditz, who cared for nothing but food...! She wasn't able to finish her work load, and was eliminated! She never took the job seriously anyway...!

CROW: Why am I the only one who ever has enough guts to tell you just how damned anoying you can get...!? *Nyanko had pushed Crow's patients too far. Crow jerked her whip from her side and began beating Nyanko with it.*

MNEMOSYNE: Stop it, you two! If Neo Queen Serenity's Outer Senshi find out your fighting in here, we'll all get in trouble...! *Runs over and tries to pull them apart.*

?: What's going on in here...!?

? & ?: Ooo, a fight...! Where's some popcorn when you need it...!?

CROW: Huh...!? *Looks up to find Galaxia, Phi, and Chi standing there.*

NYANKO: Miss Galaxia...!? *Runs and hides behind Galaxia.* She's gone mad, I tell you, keep her away from me, please...!

CROW: *Sighs.* Galaxia's lap cat, right to the very end, eh, Nyanko...?

GALAXIA: It's been a long time, Crow. Don't tell me that like Mouse over there, you still hold a grudge after all this time?

CROW: I didn't, until I heard what you two did to Mouse and Siren... You two should be boiled alive...!

GALAXIA: Crow...!? Please, that was ages ago, and it's not like we could help it. I was under the influence of Chaos, after all.

SIREN: *Trembles at the sound of Nyanko and Galxia's voices.* They're the ones hidden in the shadows...?

MOUSE: Chuu... *Nods.* That's them, all right.

MNEMOSYNE: Stop this, now, all of you...! Please, I don't want to get in any trouble when the Outer Senshi arrive!

? & ?: *Coming from behind the bar.* What's going on in here...?

MNEMOSYNE: Lethe...!

MOUSE: Crow, Nyanko, and Galaxia are getting into an arguement.

PAPILLION: Girls please, we've got enough trouble as it is without you arguing in here...

SIREN: *Walks over to Crow.* Crow, please don't argue with them any more. Let's not get everyone else in trouble...

CROW: *Sighs.* True, getting Lethe, Mnemosyne, Papillion, and Mouse into trouble just for argueing with these two isn't worth it.

NYANKO: Meow...? SIREN...!? I didn't see you back there... *Sweatdrop.* How are you...? No hard feelings, I hope, I was only jokeing...! *Giggles nervously.* Eh, you knew that, didn't you Crow...?

GALAXIA: Doesn't look like she did.

SIREN: *Glares at Nyanko, feeling a little uncomfortable.* I was an incompetent ditz, was I...?

NYANKO: Uh... *Sweatdrop.* That's what I used to think. I really didn't mean it, though. We can be friends, can't we?

MOUSE: I wouldn't trust her, myself, she is a cat, after all.

NYANKO: *Sighs.* I give up... *Turns to Galaxia.* No matter what I do, you seem to be the only one who truely appreciates me, Miss Galaxia.

CROW: I might can forgive you, now that I've got that out of my system... *Smiles at Siren.* But only if Siren-Chan's willing to forgive you... *Turns back to Mouse.* Now, Mouse, I wanted to ask you. Last night, you said Neo Queen Serenity returned your memmories to you, right...?

MOUSE: Chuu...? *Nods.* That's right, why...?

CROW: Because, I want to see if she'll do the same for Siren-Chan. But, I need to know, when you went, was she at the temple, or the castle?

MOUSE: The castle, but apparently, you haven't been there before.

CROW: *Sweatdrop.* What makes you say that...?

MOUSE: It's built right behind the temple, you have to pass through the temple before you can get to the castle.

CROW: *Sweatdrop.* That make sense... I guess the temple's still in the same place, though, right...?

MOUSE: *Nods.* That's right.

CROW: Great, that's all I needed to know, thanks. Come on, Siren-Chan. *Looks back at Lethe, Mnemosyne, and Papillion.* I'm sorry, this is twice in a row that trouble's come here because of me, I hope our next meeting is on better terms, and won't be as short. ^_^ *Looks over at Nyanko, who looks like she's almost in tears from the pain of where the whip hit her.* "Oh, she's crying..." Nyanko... *Sighs.* I'm sorry, maybe you really did just want to be friends. Perhaps I'll learn not to be so judgemental in the future.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

CROW: *She and Siren walk up to the temple, dressed in their Senshi uniforms, ready for whatever challenges they might have to meet in order to convince Mars they truely want to enter the castle.* Ok, maybe this won't go too bad...

?: Hold it...!

?: You're not going anywhere!

CROW: Damn, it figures...

SIREN: What is it, Crow?

CROW: Of course, to get to the castle, I've gotta' go through the temple... *Picks up a rock and tosses it at a branch in a nearby tree and out jump two girls.* But to get to the temple, I've gotta' get thorugh you two... Long time, no see, Phobes, Demios... *Sweatdrop.*

PHOBES: Don't give us that 'Little Miss Innocense' routine...!

DEMIOS: You're not getting in this temple without a fight, Coronos...!

CROW: *Sweatdrop.* "Oh dear god, their serious...!" You... You girls aren't still upset about that whole Star Seed thing, are you...? I was only doing what I was told to do, I had to defend myself, though. I didn't really want to hurt you. I come here in peace today, though. As the Sailor Senshi of the Sun, I'm requesting an audience with Neo Queen Serenity...

PHOBES: We're not buying that!

CROW: Aww... Come on you two, I REALLY don't want to fight! I have to speak with Neo Queen Serenity, it's a matter of importance! You two really still are mad, aren't you...?

DEMIOS: We wouldn't trust you within an inch of our lives, after what you did to us...

CROW: "Oh shit...! I'm really gonna' have to fight them...!?" Alright... If that's the way you two want it... *Unfolds her wings.* I'll fight you... Siren-Chan, stay out of the way.

SIREN: But Crow...!?

CROW: I mean it, I don't want you involved, this is between the three of us, I can't aford to let you get hurt. Besides, for all we know, you don't have your Senshi powers back, yet.

SIREN: *Sighs.* Alright... *Ducks out of sight. Almost instantly, Phobes and Demios attacked Crow. Siren stood to the sides, wishing there was something she could do to help Crow out in this battle. Phobes and Demios were attacking strongly, but Crow, not wanting to ruin any chances of getting in, refused to use her stronger attacks. Phobes used one her stronger attacks, hitting Crow's left wing and tearing through the feathers. Siren gasped and almost ran out in the middle of the battel to try and stop them.*

DEMIOS: Using your wings wasn't too smart a move... While they help make it easier to dodge attacks, they also make you an easier target... Especially when one of them's broken...

CROW: *Shrieks in pain as Phobes's attack burst through her feathers. The now injured wing added weight to her body and made it hard to dodge attacks, before long, Phobes had hit the other wing as well. Crow found she couldn't close either of her wings, now and the weight of both of them being out streatched weighed her down even more. She threw in a few more attacks, but still was unable to dodge as quickly as she had before her wings had been hit.* "Damn it...! What have I gotten myself into!? They're ready to fight to the death...!" *Up until now, she was mainly fighting back in self defense, but now she realised she'd have to be as serious about this as they were. She used a stronger atack, but the pain made it dificult for her to focus enough energy into the attack. She released the attack and Demios went flying against the temple's surrounding wall. Phobes and Demios both launched an attack at the same time. Crow tried to counter the attack, but having been weakened from the battle, their double attack pushed hers back and she took the force of all three attacks, causing her to fall to her knees. Crow struggled to stay up, and form one more attack, but she didn't have much luck. She had to use one arm to hold herself up, while aiming the other at Phobes and Demios. The energy ball that formed was too weak, there was no way she could have stoped both of them with it. She released it, hoping it would at least connect to one of them, but it fizzled out and burst into a small group of lights in Phobes's face.*

PHOBES: Is that all you've got...!? You've weakened since our last battle, Coronos... Apparently the power of Chaos and Galaxia was the only thing that allowed you to beat us last time... *Prepares for another attack. Demios had actually stoped attacking by now.*

DEMIOS: *Grabs Phobes's arms.* Phobes, wait...! If you attack again, you'll kill her...! *Looks back at Crow.* We've been throwing ours strongest attacks at her, but she refused to attack at full force. You and I both know how strong she is. If she'd attacked at full force, we'd both be beaten up as bad as she is! I would have been knocked unconcious when I hit the wall... Maybe she really did come here in peace...!?

PHOBES: *Hadn't given it much thought until now. Looks at Crow. Sweatdrop. Looks back at Demios.* WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER...!?

DEMIOS: I FIGURED YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO REALISE IT YOURSELF...!

SIREN: Crow...!? *Runs to Crow's side and catches her in her arms, as she colapses from the pain.* Crow...!? *Looks over at Phobes and Demios angerly. She finds a rock and tosses it, hitting Phobes and bouncing it off to hit Demos as well.*

DEMIOS: Ouch...!

PHOBES: Why you, little...! You want a piece of us, too...!?

?: What's going on out here...!?

DEMIOS: Uh oh, here come the reinforcements...

PHOBES: Time to go... *Demios nods, the two of them change back to their crow forms and fly back to the branches of the tree.*

MARS: *Walks outside to find Siren with Crow's head laying in her lap.* Oh my gosh...! What happened!?

SIREN: *Points up at Phobes and Demios.* Those horrible birds of yours did this...! We came to request an audience with Neo Queen Serenity, but before we could get through the gate, they attacked her.

MARS: Here, I'll help you get her inside. We can heal her in there.

SIREN: Ok... *Nods and helps Mars to lift Crow up and carry her in.*

MARS: You both look very familliar, do you mind if I ask who you are?

SIREN: We're Sailor Senshi. Crow and Siren.

MARS: ... *Sweatdrop.* And what would you two need an audience with Neo Queen Serenity for...?

SIREN: I have a favor to ask of her...

CHIBI USA: Rei, what's going on...!?

MARS: Chibi Usa, go tell your mother she has visitors, and that one of them is badly injured, please.

CHIBI USA: *Nods.* Ok.

MARS: Let's set her here... Her majesty will be with you in a few minutes.

SIREN: *Nods.* Thank you. *They gently set Crow down on a soft couch-like seat in the hall way. Siren sits down and lets Crow's head rest on her shoulder.*

CROW: *Groans and opens her eyes, a few minutes later.* Siren...?

?: Rei wasn't kidding, you're in horrible shape... *Crow and Siren both look up to find Neo Queen Serenity standing there.* What brings you two here...?

SIREN: Your majesty, please... I know the others had made an agreement to stay out of site and out of trouble in order to continue living here... *Stands up, seeing Crow's able to at least support herself now.* I'm the reason we're here. If any more punishment for trying to see you needs to be delt out, then I'll accept full responsibility... *Bows politely.* I've been staying with Miss Crow for a week or two now, but I can't remember anything from before that. We were told you returned Miss Nezu's memmories to her, we were hoping you could do the same for me.

NEO QUEEN SERENITY: *Smiles and giggles.* Don't worry, I'm not going to punish either of you for coming here. Unlike the Outer Senshi, I don't believe in fighting against other Senshi. I believe we can work things out between us, instead of becomming enamies. Before we discuss your memmories any farther, though, I sujest we heal Crow.

SIREN: *Nods in agreement.* Yes, please! I can't take seeing her like that. It's my fault she's here in the first place... I feel so useless, having not been able to help her when those crows attacked her...

NEO QUEEN SERNITY: *Opens the locket containing the Gingishou and uses the crystal's power to heal Crow's wounds.* Now... *Turns back to Siren.* You wish to have your memmories restored...? *Siren nods. The queen sighs.* To tell the truth, I'd rather not.

CROW: What...!? Why not...!? *Jumps off the couch.*

NEO QUEEN SERENITY: It was too hard on Iron Mouse when I returned her memmories to her. The intial shock of all of them returning at once was painful for her. Having seen what it did to her, I'd hate to put Siren through it, as well.

SIREN: Your majesty, please...! I don't care what it does to me, I want my memmories back, all of them...! I've put Crow through enough trouble without them... She's had to spend all this time, worrying about me, holding back her feelings, when I don't even remember my own... Do you know what it's like to suddenly wake up one day and not remember anything about yourself...? To wake up in a strange room, beaten and bruised, with no memmory of that special person so close to you that's trying to help you out...? It's a horrible, frightening experience... I can't handle it any more... I keep having small flashes that don't make sense, and I have a fear of dark places that didn't make sense to me until recently... Crow says my personality is the same as back then, but I don't even remember that much...! Please help me...

NEO QUEEN SERENITY: *Sighs.* Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you... *Uses the crystal again, this time, trying to restore all of Siren's memmories, to her first memmory on her home planet, to her last memmory before Crow found her.*

*Siren seemed calm as memmories of her home planet and her childhood there returned to her, the day she'd first learned to use her Senshi powers, the day she and Crow first became friends... She became slightly restless as the memmories of Galaxia attacking her home planet returned. As she watched the planet begin to fall apart around her, she refused to join Galaxia, until she saw that Galaxia had already taken Crow's Star Seed. Crow's whole planet had been distroyed, Crow had had no choice but to join Galaxia, because if she'd ran to another planet, she'd have been found any way. Not wanting her friend to be alone, and being afraid of death, herself, she finally agreed to join Galaxia. Then came her memmories of serving Galaxia and finding the other Star Seeds. Crow had brought in the Star Seeds of Lethe, Mnemosyne, and Nyanko, while Siren had been sent to bring back the ones for Chi, Phi, and Mouse. The two of them returned to Galaxia with the Star Seed for Papillion. Their friendship had grown stronger, while working together under Galaxia, but now, they were rivaling for position of leadership over the Animamates, since none of the others had brought in as many as the two of them had. It was a tough rivalry that they remained tied for until the first time Siren targeted someone without a True Star Seed. Galaxia was agrivated, but couldn't just do away with Siren for failing a first time, Crow had won leadership by brining in a real Star Seed that same day, but Siren was still good for rivaling with her. Crow's first task as leader of the Animamates was to punish Siren for her mistake. Siren blushed a little as this memmory returned to her. The two of them had been friends since a very young age, but the only thing that had kept Crow from becoming heartless was knowing that at least one person that meant something to her was still by her side. Crow's feelings for Siren had slowly become stronger while they were working together. Crow had lost everything and everyone else that was important to her, her feelings of friendship for Siren had become feelings of true love. Instead of repremanding Siren or giving her some sort of intense training for what to do later, Crow tied Siren down and had a little fun with her, even though she didn't get very rough with her, Crow used her whip, candlesticks, and a few other tricks and gadgets as Siren's punishment. Crow had waited and used the candles last, the hot wax landed on a whip mark and caused more pain than was intended. Inspite of herself, Siren started crying from the pain. Crow couldn't bring herself to do anything else to her after this. She blew out the candle, untied Siren, and genlty huged her, appologising for making her cry.

Over time, Siren had come to embrace Crow's new feelings for her and return them. Siren willingly let herself become Crow's sexual plaything. Finally, Siren's memmories of when they arrived on Earth began to return to her. She saw everything Mouse had gone through, and finally understood why Mouse was complaining about a phone having been chasing her. Then she came down to Earth in Mouse's stead, and Crow had come down to check on her. Even though the two of them loved each other, dearly, neither of them had ever said it to the other. Crow wouldn't admit she was worried about Siren because she loved her, but instead said it was because she was afraid of loosing a rival. While Crow stayed at the Galaxy T.V. station to decide on who to target next, Siren confronted most of the targets on her own, but on a couple of occations, Crow would join her. Once or twice, Siren got Crow angry enough to perpously send her after someone she knew could never have a Star Seed, just to have an excuse to punish her later that night. However, she never would have done it, if she'd realised Galaxia was becoming extremely irritated with Siren. Had Crow known their time together was becomming even shorter, Crow probably would have helped Siren a little more.

Siren then saw her last two nights with Crow and had to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Even though it was just a memmory in her head, Crow's gentle touch came back, feeling so real. Finally, Siren saw her last few minutes before Galaxia supposedly sent her back into Star Seed. Sure enough, instead of going back into her Star Seed, like everyone else thought, Siren was teleported to an even darker place that Galaxia's throne room. It was a large, black room, full of tortchure devices of all sorts. Just across the room, shackeled to the wall, was Mouse. Siren, herself was chained to the wall. Once Crow and Nyanko had left the throne room, Galaxia appeared in the room and began to have a little fun of her own with them. Nyanko left Crow alone for a while, and returned to help Galaxia tortchure the two of them, before time for her to return and 'help' Crow.

At one point, Mouse had tried to escape, but Nyanko caught her. Galaxia told both of them that if either of them tried to escape again, they'd both be killed. Galaxia then turned to Siren, saying, "And should ANYONE find out what's been going on here, not only will we kill both of you, but we'll kill you're beloved Crow, whom you continue to scream for." "As well as whoever it was that found out," Nyanko added. The pain of the memmories became too much for Siren to bear, but now she understood why she was so battered an bruised when Crow found her. While the Crystal was supposed to have set everything right, Mouse and Siren weren't actually dead, just in another dimention. The Crystal had tried to resurect them, like it had all the other Star Seeds, but in order to do so, they would have had to have been dead. Instead of sucking them out of the dimentional void and bringing them back, it completely distroied them as they were pulled back into this dimention. Because of this, the Crystal's power had to wait two or three years before it could restore their bodies with life in this dimention, but due to Usagi(Neo Queen Serenity) and Mamoru's(King Endymion) wedding, the world had been frozen for thousands of years, until a year ago. When Mouse and Siren's boddies were rejouvenated, they were returned to the same condition they were in when they'd left the dimentional void, battered and bruised. However, since the Crystal had 'killed' them, before bringing them back, neither of them had full memmory of what had happened to them, but the Crystal made sure to arange things, itself, where those who had known them would find them and help them regain their subconcious memmories. As Siren watched in horror as these last few memmories of being locked away in Galaxia's personal tortchure chamber, she became even more restless than when she'd seen her planet being distroied. She clutched her eyes closed, tight and wraped her arms around herself, cringing at the memmory of the pain and fear she'd been forced into.*

SIREN: Aaha...! Noo...! *Shrieks out in fright, even though it was only a memmory flashing in her head, it seemed so real, she could feel the pain shooting through her. She sank to her knees, tears of fear streaking down her face.* No more, please...! *The final memmory, the memmory of her resurection into this dimention settled in her mind, then every thing stoped. Siren's mind completely went blank, she could see, hear, and feel nothing. She suddenly fell over.*

CROW: Siren...!? *Catches Siren in her arms.*

NEO QUEEN SERENITY: I tried to warn her. I knew this would be too much for her to bear at once... But she insisted on it. She'll be fine, once it all sets in. It's just the initial shock that caused her to colapse. She should be back on her feet in a day or two.

CROW: *Sighs and gently hugs Siren up to her.* I wouldn't have brought her here, if I'd known this would happen... Mouse tried to tell us it wasn't a good idea, but I wouldn't listen... It seems like, no matter what I do to try and help her, it always turns out wrong in the end...

NEO QUEEN SERENITY: But you're wrong. If she was slowly beginning to get her memmories back, she needed something to jog them for her. You helped her get this far... She said she'd been having slight flashes, but they weren't enough to make sense of. Now, she's able to understand them all. Besides, you heard her, she wanted this, every much as you did. She wanted to remember, and she didn't want you to feel missearble anymore, because she couldn't. You two must have had a very special friendship, ne...?

CROW: *Sighs and nods.* More than just a friendship. While under Galaxia, we were partners, rivals, and... *Blushes.* And even though neither of us would admit it, even to ourselves, we were lovers...

NEO QUEEN SERENITY: *Smiles.* In that case, you've deffinately done the right thing for her. Now that she remembers everything, the two of you can start out all over. Apparently, deep down, she still had feelings for you, but she wasn't confident about those feelings. She was more worried about you, than herself when you two came in here. *Smiles again.* Take her home, and let her get some rest. You'll see, she'll be back on her feet in no time, and everything will work out.

CROW: *Smiles and nods.* Thank you, your majesty... I'll take good care of her. *Gently picks Siren up in her arms.* This time, I'll make sure everything works out.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

SIREN: *Rolls over and opens her eyes and looks around.* Wha...? Where...? *Sits up.* Crow...!?

CROW: *Comes into the room.* Siren...!? You're finally awake... *Heaves a sigh of relief and wipes away a stray tear.* I'm so glad, it's been two whole days, I was worried sick about you. *Sits on the bed, next to Siren.* How are you feeling?

SIREN: Much better, a bit hungry, though. *Smiles and genlty wraps her arms around Crow, lightly kissing Crow's cheek.* Thank you, Crow...

CROW: For what...?

SIREN: For everything... For being there for me, through all of this. I don't think I could have made it through this alone.

CROW: *Smiles and hugs Siren.* I had to look out for my girl, now didn't I...?

SIREN: *Can tell something's bothering her.* What's wrong Crow?

CROW: Even though I did it to help you, even though I kept telling myself it was for you, and not for myself, I've been selfish through out this whole thing. I talked you out of finding a job, I was overbearing and jealous when you went out with Richard, and I took you to Neo Queen Serenity, without asking you if you wanted to go. I kept saying I was doing it for you, but I did it because I was scared of loosing you again...

SIREN: *Hugs Crow up tighter, and lightly kisses Crow's cheek.* Maybe you did it for the both of us, like I did...? *Smiles.* Even though we never admited it while working under Galaxia, I knew you had feelings for me. Mine were just as strong for you as yours were for me. Whatever your true reason for helping me out with this, I'm glad you did. *Crow suddenly feels Siren's hands resting on her breasts.* I don't care about finding a job, I'll stay here and take care of the house while you're at work... And if you hadn't been jealous and overbearing whith Richard, there's no telling what would have happened the other night... *Leans in closer, blushing a little, and softly whispers in Crow's ear.* I'm yours, Crow, nothing can change my feelings for you. There's nothing to worry about, you're not gonna' loose me, this time.

CROW: *Blushes and turns to face Siren, gently reembracing her, no longer able to hold back her tears of joy.* Siren-Chan... I was so misserable without you... It's good to have you back. "This time, she really has come back to me." *Kisses Siren's cheek.* I love you, Siren. "I'm sorry I never said this before." I love you, so much...

SIREN: Crow... ^_^ I love you, too... "That's right we're all either of us have left, we have to stay together through thick and thin... I couldn't bear to be seperated from her again..." *Lightly kisses Crow's lips and blushes a bright red.* Crow... Make love to me, please...

CROW: *Turns a deep red, but this helped stop the tears from flowing any more. She smiles and nods.* All right... *Slowly begins to undress Siren, then undresses herself. She gently caresses Siren's bare breasts.* Don't worry, Siren-Chan. I intend to be gentle, from now on. You've been through a lot... *Begins fingering Siren's nipples, leaving both hands on Siren's breasts, Crow slips down, between Siren's legs and begins to lick her beloved's slit, smiling as Siren begins to gasp and moan and call out her name pleasurably. Crow slowly runs her right hand down Siren's side and replaces her toung on Siren's clit with her index finger, she then begins to slowly kiss a trail up Siren's body, stoping at Siren's right nipple, which she begins to suck on, occationally teasing the tip of it with her toung. She then pulls her hand away from Siren's wet vigina and licks her finger. She leans over and pationately frenches Siren, returning her right hand to Siren's breast. She gently climbs on top of Siren, getting P2P with her and begins rubbing herself against her. Both of them could feel themselves getting hot. Their breathing became heavier as they both began to squeal pleasurably. The other day, Crow had only fingered Siren, giving her a taste of what it used to be like, afraid to go too far, but tonight, she was ready and willing to go all out. She was afraid that Siren's true feelings weren't the same as her own, and going all the way a couple of days ago would have ruined everything, but tonight, there was nothing holding her back. Within minutes, the two of them reached orgasm, releasing their juices at the same time. Both of them gasped in pleasure at the feeling. They were too tried to go any farther, although, neither of them wanted it to end there. Crow gently hugged Siren, pationately kissing her lips.* We'll have to do this agian. ^_^

SIREN: *Nods in agreement and gently hugs Crow.* I love you, Crow... I always will.

CROW: *Smiles, rolling off of Siren and snuggeling up next to her under the covers.* I love you, too, Siren.


End file.
